Twisted Heart
by Souma Chan
Summary: We know Takano recognized Oodera first after ten years, but what if it happened the other way around? and why Ritsu changed so much in this period, even his name? what will happen if ( Ricko) desided to get revenge on the oblivious Takano? plenty of twists of a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

"_**The more twisted a heart is, the more it sinks in the sea of elusion. The more the shocking the reality is, the more you realize there is no way back"**_

**A:N/** hello everyone. I really had this idea since last week and now I couldn't wait till I can type it ^^, my English may not be that good but please easy on me okay?! Now, the events here happen way back since the breakup of Ritsu and Takano and before them meeting again.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, it belongs to the original auther.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Page Break**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Senpai, do you love me?"_

"_Chuckle"_

**CRASH**

Eyes wide open, head jerking off from the slightly messed bed, and a certain figure panting and desperately trying to gasp for air while holding the bed sheets tightly for dear life. The other shaking hand moved slowly to remove sweat covering on the brown bangs. Tears slightly cornered on the sides of the dull emerald orbs. The confused male observed the surroundings to notice small trays of light escaping the closed curtains.

"Damn that dream, I couldn't sleep last night too"

The now full awaken 26 year old man sighed and looked towards the clock showing that it is 7 am.

**Onodera's POV**

Great! It is too damn early what am I to do now? Of course I will have my breakfast, which is plain waffles and orange juice. Don't give me that look! I happen to be a person who lived in America for whole ten years. I'm kind of used to the food and lifestyle over there. Any way back to this morning! What the hell will I do after breakfast? Well, I will basically start looking for work. Although I was a member of the Onodera's family I can't get advantage of that bond any more. My parents died in a car accident right after we faced the tragic news of the company's collapse. I could still recall my mother's face and how she looked like a ghost. That night, She kept shouting that it was my fault on the phone while they (mom and dad) were on the way home. The next thing we knew is the call from the hospital we received.

Deep down I acknowledged that it was my sin that they passed away, since I refused to take over the company for the sack of my old love. My brother Kain said otherwise and tried comforting me through the whole mess. The view of my parents' dead figures still does not leave my mind. I couldn't stand it, these hunting voices saying Ritsu Ritsu Ritsu, that name I hated it so much, it was what my mother's last word, and the vocab used by the only person I loved and fooled me.

I can't think about **him** or them right now, it has been ten years; these wounds are healed and erased as I replaced Ritsu with Ricko. Funny right? Even the name that I picked is close to the old one, yet trust me I needed a close- in- tune one just in these cases when I mistake my name. Aside from my name I also let my hair take extra length till it reached the shoulder level and colored it with pitch black, I needed to delete every feature belonged to Ritsu, yet I failed fixing my eyes. Whenever I look in the mirror I can't help but to recall Ritsu through my eyes. That's why I choose thick frames to rest above them. So, now you guys are looking at Ricko Onodera.

I ran through the living room in my apartment and searched through a random pile of clothes finding a pale black shirt and dark blue jacket. I took my small brown bag making sure my résumé file is in there. Hey, it might be early but that might be a good chance to find work.

**After 6 hours **

Agh! All the companies refused to hire me! I have a good profile and experience. Again, I suppose my blood line will make me suffer even more. I still have one more place to go, and it is called **Marukawa Publishing**.

**Third POV**

The young man took a close metro reaching the wanted location in about 15 minutes away. Lazily he looked out the window as the sun was now beginning to stand right at the top of the semi high buildings, indicating that it is afternoon. There was no time left, this was the only hope he had if he ever wanted to work in publishing.

The sound of the train announcement startled him and he was quickly on foot making sure that neither his bag nor his glasses would fall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you mean I can't enter literature?"

"Sir I'm sorry, but we no longer need employees in that department, we only have available places in manga editing and advertisement."

Rit-Ricko was now almost furious at the poor reception host. He can tell that she beginning to feel little scared, who will not, especially if some gloomy full in black nerd is asking for a job in such fine and delinquent place.

"Fine, I will go for advertisement, here is my file please call me as soon as possible. Thank you"

"You're welcome sir"

And there he goes, the choice was obvious for Riko, no way in hell he would go to shoujo manga department.

"I so don't want to waste my precious life on plotting and reading ridiculous girly love stories, which is so not true (**A:N/ sorry all the shoujo manga fans, that only his opinion^^)** oh well, advertisement and marketing seem fine to me, I have enough knowledge"

With a big grin, he swayed my bag over his shoulder heading home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It didn't take a while, only one day, and the black headed male received a call from the hoped to be his company.

"Is this Onoders who I am speaking to?" the familiar voice of the female host echoed through the phone.

"Yes that is me"

"We would like to tell you that you are accepted in our Advertisement department, Congratulations. Please make sure to come at 7 am in order to get all the information you need to start your job"

**Rick's POV**

Yaaay! I finally have my own career! I can finally take the first step in my own independent life and actually leave my past. I'm glad I went to that building! I feel as if now the world will smile to me.

**Unknown to Ricko, that fate might join him with the deepest scars of his long buried Ritsu as he will cross paths with last person he would expect.**

**Here it goes first chapter! What do you think, good/bad? You all welcomed to share what u feel. You have an idea for the next chapters? Then go ahead R&R! till next time ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ sorry for being late, I had to prepare for the new university year xD. Anyway, I would like to announce that the chapters' release dates are on my profile, they are ****accurate**** and ****updated regularly****.**

**Also thanks to **_TrueLove17yugi-yami_**for being the first reviewer, and I'm glad you liked it. **

**And now here is a new chapter hope you like it ^_^**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I'm only a mare fan.

**Chapter 2**: The meeting

_Warm and cozy, that was the sensation. A huge garden with Sakura trees giving away their petals__as a gift to the winds was the scene. A young brunette was slamming his white sneakers on the grass as he dashed with speed. Some long bangs were hiding his eyes covering what emotions they were hiding while his arms tightly holding a book next to the chest. The previous winds slightly got violent on the young boy making him yelp a bit. Huge emerald eyes opened slowly in the beginning until they were fully widened. Staring with a gap in the lips and a rosy blush on the cheeks one word escaped his soul._

"_Senpai!"_

_The brunette let go of the book and opened his arms to the air, desperately aiming to grasp his beloved. The older teen was facing him with an expressionless face. Just when the small tender hands reached their desired soul mate everything shattered like a broken mirror into complete darkness. Only the emerald eyes remained all alone sobbing and the fragile body kept shaking._

"_Why did you play with me senpai?"_

_The small tender fingers reached a piece from the glass._

"_Papa, mama I'm sorry"_

_A small cut was made on the arm… suddenly everything became bloody_

A gasp escaped a sleeping figure and he sat up on the bed in order to stop the screaming alarm, the clocks showed that it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Another weird dream" the black headed muttered sighing and dried his soaked forehead with the sleeve of his pajamas before putting on his glasses.

"I better get ready to work now" deciding finally to brush off the unpleasant feelings he had, Ricko went straight to shower and turned the water to full icy cold blast. Flinching and shivering from the pain caused by the harsh drops of water he made no attempts to shift his body. It took him a while to notice that his parts became numb just like his heart, he sighed as he got out of the shower to dress up. A pair of light gray t shirt and a long sleeved white shirt beneath it along with black leather pants sounded fine, they matched his long pitch dark hair that was combed messily. A glance at the wall clock told him that it was still early, for once in a long time he actually had a breakfast. Even though the meal was plain juice and a small piece of bread it was still a big progress considering someone who always spends the whole morning on stomach acid. After grabbing his dark jacket and bag he closed the door of the small apartment.

**~At the Marukawa Publishing Company~**

After reaching the destined place, Ricko pressed the elevator button and tapped his foot while patiently waiting a small ding was enough to grab the new employee from the train of thoughts. Pressing the 9th floor just like it was listed in the hiring details he got by e-mail. His lift stopped and the doors were opened, so Ricko stepped out only to hit someone causing that person's belongings to scatter everywhere.

"Uhh sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"It's okay rea…." The thin-toned voice sank and the female's eyes widened as she observed the guy in front her, after two minutes..

"OH MY GOD it's you Onodera! I can't believe how long it has been, what brought you here?" the blond as busy gathering her lost papers and files while chatting with Ricko, on the other hand he kept silent, only to break into a small smile to the familiar person.

"Yeah it has been 3 years since our last meeting. How are you Milis? Do you work here?"

The green eyed woman smiled warmly and assured him that she was doing just fine. She tried to carry the full box she previously dropped but Ricko took it and offered to handle it instead, after all he was responsible for the mess.

"Oh right Onodera, your hair grew a lot and you dyed it black too. Is that a new style?"

He swallowed and kept quiet. He knew Milisa was capable to track down any traces of emotions, and she was really good at reading his thoughts. After all they spend the college four long years and additional two years after graduation together.

"Ritsu? What's wrong?"

That was the when the silence was broken again, Ritsu had totally forgotten to tell her about the changes in his life.

"It's Ricko now Millisa, I'm sorry that this might sound confusing but can you keep that in mind now? I promise to tell you everything later"

"I already know about your parents Rit-Ricko! But I really want to know about happened since then. Seriously, you always make those around you worry" the golden haired locked their eyes with a look full of concern washing here face.

The glasses was hidden behind the long messy black bangs as the guy tried to gather enough composure and looked again at Millisa. He couldn't help but to feel a stab of guilt and sadness, that girl did nothing but take care of him ever since their friendship began, betraying the promise they shared to never hide anything made him feel worse, he can't lose the trust of someone represented a sibling to him.

"I'm not that rotten Millisa sheesh, don't worry I can't hide a rat from you, you sound like a mother really" at his sheepish smile the blonde's eyes twitched in annoyance before hitting his shoulder with her palm, almost threatening to drop the box again.

"Hey that wasn't nice!"

"That's what you get, anyway hurry up I have a 7:00 appointment I don't want to be late"

"I forgot about my first job day attendance! What time is it?"

"It is 6:45, Wait you are hired to work here? Wow! Okay my partner's office is right in the end of the hall, we will drop the box there and go. Where is your new desk?"

"The mail says it is in floor 9th room 24, somewhere in this floor"

"First of all this is the 7th floor my friend, and secondly OMG we are in the same office!" the blond kept squeaking and hitting Ricko's back hard, well almost too hard, the poor boney shoulder was about to fall. But the dark haired knew better, that his long best friend was happy for him.

"Can you please guide me to the way? Apparently I got out of the elevator before I get there" He robbed the nape of his neck embarrassed at his own clumsiness, next time he will lock his loose thoughts before work.

"No big sweetie, I missed the building on the first day"

That stunned him, a person can be so carless to mistake the whole building, and we are talking about Marakawa! There is a 10 meters long sign in the front showing the name clearly. And the girl was as cheerful as ever showing thumps up! As expected of Millisa, never misses to surprise him.

It looks like the girl in question knew that the small snickers were targeting her, so she took action and grabbed the university friend by the jacket arm to drag him across the hall, or else both their ass will be scolded by the managers, they can't be late any more.

**++++++++++++ At the meeting+++++++**

Onodera Ricko went through the last paper work which indicates his official acceptance in the embrace of the company. Only a couple of sheets requesting some personal information for his profile archive and the business ID. The field experience that he has, his social status, and some details about age and family. Onodera went through this particular route multiple times, yet the same painful emotion still haunted him but in a slight bearable way. After three hours he was holding the new shiny white card. On its surface was the same pale face covered behind thick framed glasses and huge random dark mob.

"So, Onodera welcome to the Advertisement department. Right now you will be enlightened to the work basics here but before that, we need someone to show you the departments in the company to get comfortable with the tasks" the department's chef clarified to the new freshman along with the other co-workers.

"I will do it Chef I I'm a close friend to Onodera and I have some time in my schedule" A sudden familiar outburst was loud enough to be heard across the whole building's wing. And now everyone from the next sections was staring at him_. That Millisa! Couldn't she be a little louder? Maybe the floor below us didn't hear!_ He silently glared at the goofy friend and new career mate while she kept grinning and waving her hand.

**+++++++++ Time out: Misa chan's tour! ++++++++++++ **

"Okay Rick! It's show time"

"What's with the high spirit it's the company not the Zoo or the park, and that Rick…."

"Oh it's only a nickname, dude relax and call me Misa okay Rick?"

Onodera's eye twitched at the alien name, but more at the over sharp tone that slightly pierced his ears, as long as his memory took him she always had that trade mark. However she developed it well. It's not like he hated it, In fact it was quite amusing. Now that he thinks about it, it was the one of the reasons he friended her.

**~ Flashback~**

_In a classroom full of different students, they sat in random tables whether in groups or in couples. Noises were mixed with the rhythm of the pure nature out in the garden surrounding the fancy building. It looks like a normal scene expressed in any youth's life. In the right corner of the class, a lone teen sat reading a book ignoring the others._

_The brunette was so absorbed in the papered object that he didn't notice someone occupying the next chair on the left._

"_Hi there, is this chair taken?" a blue eyed girl with short blond hair pulled in pigtails and carrying a pink bag with 'hello kitty' picture on it spoke pointing at the wanted chair._

"_No" said the boy._

"_I'm Millisa Simson. You look like Japanese, What's your name?"_

_The boy didn't intend to say anything, but the persisting girl wouldn't quit easily. She basically kept nagging to rip the information by force._

"_Onodera… Onedera Ritsu, Japanese"_

_The girl on his right exploded into fists of laughing, obviously finds the cautious boy's actions rather funny and unique._

"_No need for formality, nee do you want to be friends?"_

_It was the first time that anyone ever talked to him and asked for friendship instead for a service like helping in lessons. It was a rather fresh experience, but the deep wounds from his past completely crushed his abilities to trust any human. Or so he thought, maybe there was an exception for a hyper blond he met in the first year in university. In the new world he ran to. _

"Millisa what happened to you turning you into a real woman?"

She stopped on the tracks to look at the male while titling her head in confusion.

"Well, you used to be childish back in the university; you were really clingy to the mangas and Hello Kitty bags like a spoiled brat "

Punching Onodera hard and turning away in embarrassment, she stroked her head slightly before speeding in her movement to the elevator and not bothering to answer the question.

**++++++ Back to the tour ++++++++**

And the two coworkers walked next to each other, Millisa kept pointing at the different directions to the company facilities fast making the poor one behind her struggle to memorize all the details. On the way they ran into some supervisors and the introductions process lasted for hours.

"We are almost done! We passed all important spots in the nine floors. All what has left is one place~"

"Oi Misa! A break please?, we have been exploring all day and it's going to be evening soon!"

Rolling her eyes, she folded the map before putting it bag into the blue leather purse

"Seriously Rick, only one place left and we are done, besides they always say leave the best till last right? So keep some energy okay~"

"What do you mean by 'best till last'?"

Smiling at the lost and kind of cute expression on Ricko's face she preceded the explanation. "Well, it's the department that we mostly work with. But it's not an ordinary section"

After a short rest and drinking some juices, Millisa gave some main tips for a fresh employee like him in order to survive in the cruel work world. She had to remind him that a lot of people are dying to get an opportunity to work here. And for the black headed he knew that he may not have a second chance like this in future.

Just when the clock indicated that it was nearly 5 PM, Millisa took the empty bottles to the trash can before dragging poor startled Ricko by the jacket arm towards the destination.

"And here is the legendary Emerald Department! In this place many amazing and smash hit manga books were, still, and hopefully will be edited"

_Okay, when Misa said that the last 'spot' was the best; I imagined a large library full of rare novels matching my passion for literature,_ Ricko thought. Once they entered, dark air hit him hard. The room was filled with limb bodies scattered on the floor, tables and even near the door. The smell was as if a funeral was arranged here. Now he sees why Misa said it was 'not ordinary'.

One of the dead figures twitched making Ricko shrink in fear hiding behind Millisa. However, the girl seemed unaffected.

"Amm, I know you guys are having a cycle at the moment, but can I see the boss here to have permission to intrude your privacy?" Missa said calmly with a goofy smile on the face.

"Is he the new editor?" The zombie like dude spoke in a shallow voice creeping out Ricko. The later glanced at Missa but the later gave him a broad smile he knew quite well. _She is planning on lying isn't she!_

"Oh yeah! He came to see the place, can you lead the way please~" finally we were taken inside the war zoon to meet the manager. The blond whistled cheerfully and gave thumps out to Ricko, to try reducing his nervousness.

"Don't worry Rick, it's not like we will be fired if we got caught, in the worst case I will claim that I kidnaped you okay?~"

Both of them stopped when their guide ended in front of a desk right in the center of the office. There, a man was sitting on the chair legs crossed and on the table and a book rested on his face.

"Takano san, the new editor has arrived" the zombie cried out loud to awake the sleeping man. However, Millisa and Ricko locked his mouth before he could repeat again.

"We can handle it from here, please go resume what you were doing earlier~" Millisa whispered in the guy's ear and winked sending the poor's cheeks into bright red blush explosion and soon he left. _Phew, that was close!_ They thought. Both of them were about to start exploring when a groaning voice scared them, they turned towards the sleeping man, who is now awake and wearing his thin glasses and looking at them.

"Oh hey Takano san, we happened to… umm come here to… say hello and so hehehe" The paled blond tried to gesture the best convincing smile while she pinched Ricko's arm from behind.

"Ahh! Oh ..yeah… that's right" he supported the previous lie.

"Is that so, thank you and now can you leave? As you can see we are fully loaded. But before that, I recognize you from the marketing department. You are Simson san right?" the man arranged his messy hair while talking the intruders.

"Yes that's right"

"But I don't recall seeing this kid, is he new? Oi what's your name?"

_Kid? Does he think I'm a child or something?_ Annoyed, Ricko placed his glasses back in place.

"Onodera Ricko from the marketing and advertisement department nice to meet you Takano san"

**~To Be Continued~**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wha! They finally met! Sorry for the late update and the semi short chapter.**

**Remember to pass by my profile to find out the next release ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A: N**/ wow a new chapter finally! Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm super exited to write again after such a while, so here is a new chapter!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Memories, priceless Jewels from the pages of the past. As bright and addictive they seem, they hold sickening truths, shocking realities, poisoning feelings which our poor souls are desperate to bury" _ **Souma**

**Twisted heart: **

**Chapter 3: poisoning past**

**Ondodera Ricko's POV**

As both of us managed to swallow the lump from the surprise we had, the dark haired young editor in chief proceeded interrogating the reasons behind our 'delightful visit'. I was reminding myself to keep my cool or else. I might cause a problem or two for poor Millisa. _Wait a sec! She was the reason I'm here so I shouldn't bother if she got in trouble right? Hell if anything happened to my hardly- got career I swear I..._ Coughing a bit to cut off the dark aura from surfacing, I focused back at the editor in chief for the department. He sure had a scary aura himself _no wonder the employees are careful around him_. Narrowing my eyes at his face I could tell he is quite handsome even with the thick frames, _how could I say it? _It gives him 'smart and supporting' impression which explains the giggling females I saw near the elevator right next to this office complex_. But there is something about him, I can't pinpoint it though.._

"You said you are Onodera Ricko? How about you take this girl and leave, we don't need useless workers here"

Okay scratch that, this one is sure is a smartass bastard!

Feeling suddenly irritated, a vein popped on my forehead but thankfully the huge black bangs covered it just perfectly. I hate those high and mighty people like this guy. However, there is nothing a newbie can do in these kind of situation, you know they just suffer in silence or kiss the money source goodbye.

Sighing, I gripped the shoulder of the overly excited girl next to me. I didn't even bother about the annoyed glares I got from those slightly teary eyes and continued to drag the disappointed and whining blond.

"Why Rick! That was mean! I was telling Takano san an interesting story"

"Listen, you and I know that that bastard was totally not into what you were saying, I saved you both time and energy"

The blond pouted and waved her hands in the air as to express here annoyance "okay I know I lost a possible date there, but why do you seem annoyed yourself?"

"That bastard called us useless didn't you hear? Plus he seems quite cocky"

"If you say so, how about we go to our desks now and meet tonight at dinner?"

A small smile tugged Rick as he scratched his head and nodded in agreement. After all it was the first time to have a dinner with a dear friend since long time ago.

"Onodera! Focus will you?"

There stood a large man in tight red suit holding pile of papers rolled in a roll aimed to hit all of those clueless fellows or "slackers" like he loves to call them. That was the famous boss of the advertising department Sakano Toichi. As far as I knew, that bear-like old man is so scary that a lot of employees had to quit without even completing a year. Those few people left here were lucky enough to stay on the nice and safe side, in other words they worked themselves till near death.

_This doesn't sound good. And I was planning not to anger him till a week later not on the first freaking DAY!_

A sweat drop tangled my forehead as to think of what I could say. Just now the 'awesome me' fell in sleep while categorizing the documents I was given as a practice. Needless to say that was stupid? Whatever, I didn't get a nice slumber last night because of those disturbing nightmares.

Shaking my head again I averted my attention back to Sakano san who was by now furious.

"My deepest apologies Sakano san, I don't have an excuse for my disrespectful act, but please give a second chance I won't repeat this again"

Bowing my head to support my words, I prayed that I reached this Ice- cold heart of his. If there is someone jaded like me could pull off right is apologizing.

"Fine, it's your last warning newbie get yourself together"

With that he huffed and left towards his desk. Seriously this place is sure is full of crazy bastards, I just met one few minutes ago. Sighing in annoyance I removed my glasses to message my tensed temples and pushing back some locks away from my face, but not for too long since I putted them back again. For ten long years I didn't have the courage to cut my hair, for some reason I felt comfortable with the excess dark mob covering my head to hide my face away from people, and away from myself.

_No no no! Hold yourself together Ricko! That Ritsu is long dead remembe_r? I laughed sarcastically as I repeated that monstrous manager words, I place my glasses on my semi tired eyes and looked back at my filled desk. _Now back to the pile of shit that I have to finish by this night..._

**+++++++++++++++++ later that night++++++++++++++++**

**Third POV**

"Congrats Rick! You are finally done"

"Yep, those shitty orders were pain in the butt honestly"

Outside of the crowded offices and chatting in front of the elevator were Millisa and Ricko who both finished their shifts, well, Ricko was late by an hour because his managed to piss off his boss once more.

"Let's go I'm starving here"

" seriously, and you are supposed to be an older sister to me, look at you whining like a kid, well I guess some habits die hard"

The dark haired chuckled at his friends' nagging and pouting because of hunger, basically jumping on feet and waving her arms in the air just like a kid begging for a lollipop in the market.

"OH, I forgot the sales agenda for the last year! I'm supposed to summarize them by tomorrow" the blond suddenly stopped in track as she remembered this important matter and proceeded "I should go back…."

Ricko held her right shoulder to stop her, she seemed confused and looked back at the glasses at the emerald orbs behind the dark frames.

"You go to the restaurant ahead, you were running everywhere since morning and also troubled because of me, plus you seem to faint any minute. Tell me where is that file and I will get it"

The blond smiled and chirped in happiness at the sudden offer, she gave him few pinches on both cheeks until they reddened out of pain before ruffling his hair.

"Oi Misa that's enough! Hahaha "

"Sorry I got carried away, but really thanks. The papers are in a blue file located right on my desk, I will wait by the entrance"

With a single nod, Ricko turned around his heels and took the elevator.

Moving towards the building's entrance, a raven haired man was balancing his dark bag on his shoulder while the other hand held his cigarette, he inhaled deeply and let the smoke fill his tired lungs. Soon he was joined by another pair of feet from behind.

"Oi Masamune! Let's get a drink today, you are free now right?"

The hazel eyes opened again to stare at the gray ones. Small silence was soon ended with a sigh.

"Sorry Yokuzawa, I'm not in the mood now"

A grit was obvious on the other's face, his hands tightened in balls until the white knuckles were clear, slight redness were shown through his extremely enraged eyes.

"Masamune! When are you going to let go of that past!? That bastard is engaged, he'll he might be married and have children by now!...That little..."

He was soon interrupted by a silent glare from the raven. That silence was followed by the sound of the cigarette being thrown.

"Listen, don't you dare talking about Ritsu like that! He was my first and only love and always will. I'm sorry but I don't think I will return your fee..."

"STOP FOOLING YOURSELF! That Oda Ritsu doesn't deserve your heart, forget about him"

Both looked at each other, at least one of them, since Masamune's eyes was hidden behind his bangs preventing any emotions to be shown, the only thing that he said "let's go"

They left. However none of them paid attention to the small thud behind one of the walls close by. Papers were spread out leaving a single blue file neglected, and leaving a surprised man holding his gapped mouth with both of his hands.

"That... He ... He said ' Oda Ritsu' right?..."

A single huge gasp only escaped the frozen lips "Sen...Senpai?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**OMG! Ricko has found a link to his past? What will happen to him from now?! Wait till next time!**

I hope you liked this chapter, I finished it quickly but still pulled it off *sweat drop* the next update will be announce in the profile, here is a preview:

"_I don't want to remain…. I don't want to be broken again by __**him**__… But why?...Because of __**this**__ I don't have a choice but staying... __**Why Millisa**__?!"_

_Chapter4: A second Choice_

**R&R** please and see you next you next time~


End file.
